Fed's Surprise
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jake gets the surprise of his life.
1. Chapter 1

FED'S SURPRISE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Yeah, this came from an episode of CPD where Antonio said that he talked to a Fed he knew and this was born. UC: Undercover belongs to Shane Salerno and everyone else affiliated with the show. Chicago Fire belongs to Dick Wolf. I only own the plot. This is a two-shot which may lead to a bigger story down the road. Takes place after the UC: Undercover episode "City On Fire". This will only be a two-shot.

Jake walked up to Lakeshore and rubbed his jeans on his hands. He had heard that the woman he was looking for was here having arrived a few moments ago with a patient. _Should I be doing this? maybe it's better that I don't know_ , he thought to himself. This girl probably didn't even care about whether or not she possibly had a sibling. And from what the tests were saying, they **were** related. _I have a sister. I'm not alone_ , he thought to himself. But what if he was? What if she told him to get lost? What if she thought that he was stalking her? After all, they had only seen each other once when she was fixing him up. Instantly, his mind went back.

 _Jake hissed and winced as the paramedic tended to him._

" _Sir, I'm Gabriela Dawson. Can you tell me your name?" she queried._

" _Jake," he replied._

" _Okay, Jake, you wanna tell me how this happened?" she asked._

" _Sting went wrong."_

" _You a cop."_

" _Fed." Gabriela nodded._

" _Well, you're lucky. You only need a few stitches."_

" _Thanks."_

Jake gave himself a shake and then walked into the hospital to see the woman with her partner. _Just do it, Jake_ , he coached himself. Squaring his shoulders, he walked up to her.

"Ms. Dawson?" he asked.

"Jake, what can I do for you? Are you in any pain?" the woman queried.

"No, no, no, no. I'm good. I just, uh….i got a call from a doc here who was doing me a favor. I asked them to see if they could find any family through my blood-" he began to say.

"Mitochondrial DNA," she interjected.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "And apparently…you're a match." At this, she started.

"What?" she gasped. She was a match for this guy? How was that possible?

"It's true. I had them triple check," he responded. Then, "I'm—I'm sorry. I—I ambushed you. You don't-I shouldn't have-" He took off. _Such an idiot! You just barged in here as if she'd be happy about it_ , he berated himself.

"Jake, wait!" Surprised, he turned to see the medic running up to him. "I'm not mad or anything. I'm just surprised. Let me call my parents, talk to them, and then we can meet somewhere later tonight, say around Eight?"

"Buzzards?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay," With that, Jake walked out of the hospital and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

UC: Undercover belongs to Shane Salerno and everyone else affiliated with the show. Chicago PD belongs to Dick Wolf. I only own the plot. This is a one-shot which may lead to a bigger story down the road. Takes place after the UC: Undercover episode "City On Fire".

At eight o'clock that night, Jake walked into Buzzards and took a seat in one of the booths. _What if this was all a mistake? What if I've upended their lives and they want me gone?_ He worried. Damn, he wished Keller was still alive. He needed him. But that was neither here or there. A few moments later, he saw Gabriela walk in with a couple whom he assumed were her parents and gave a small wave. The trio walked over to him and sat down.

"Hi. Um…I'm Jake," he greeted.

"Yes, Gabby told us all about you. She also tells us that you had your DNA run," the man stated.

"I understand that I've upended your lives. I can-I can go and forget all about this. You'll never have to see me again," Jake promised.

"Tranquillo," the older man responded and Jake fell silent. "We asked them to rush a DNA test against yours."

"You're ours," the older woman stated. "You're our Antonio."

"Okay?"

"Shortly after you were born, you were taken from the hospital by a nurse. Police searched everywhere," Gabriela's mother responded.

"But I've been here…all my life. I don't understand how you could **not** know," Jake responded.

"Apparently the nurse was able to convince people you were hers," the older man replied. "We never gave up hope that we'd find you," he continued.

"How come you never told me this? I mean…why make me think I was an only child? I'm in the medical field. I could've done something," Gabriela pointed out.

"It was…too heartbreaking for us to admit that we had been so careless as to lose one of our children." At this, Jake nodded. That **did** make sense.

"So what happens now?" he wondered.

"We go at your pace. We'll understand if you don't want to have anything to do with us."

"This is…a **lot** to take in. I didn't even expect anything to come of this. Why don't we just start with the drinks here?" At this, the other three nodded. A waitress came up to them.

"What can I get you all?"

"Millers," Jake requested.

"Bourbon," Gabriela chimed in.

"White wine for me and red wine for my wife," her father ordered. The waitress nodded and went to get their drinks. Jake let out a sigh as he leaned back. Hopefully this didn't end up biting him in the ass..


End file.
